Crazy Kinda Crush On You
by sosplz712
Summary: This is another one-shot with a song. Wrote it a while back. Again x2 there are no music categories for bands and stuff.


(Whoo)  
(Come On)  
(You ready?)  
(Here We Go)

Nick's mom had driven him to school and watched him go in for his first day of 5th grade. Nick had been kind of calm about this rather than how his mom, dad and brothers were being.  
His mom had cried and said he was growing up too fast.  
His dad ruffled his hair and said, "Good job champ."  
Then there were his brothers. Kevin and Joe liked to tease taunt him saying he was going to meet this special girl and she'd be his little girlfriend then they'd get married. Nick had denied it all and left them there in the kitchen singing a teasing song. Their voices echoed in his head as he walked in class but he shrugged it off and went over to find his friends.  
"Hey guys! How was summer?" Nick asked brightly.  
A chorus of "Good" 's and "All right" 's rang in his ears.  
He just nodded and looked around the class room. His eyes set on a girl. A young girl with brown eyes, wearing a long, silky pink dress. She had a nice yellow necklace that went very well with the dress.  
Nick couldn't help but smile a bit and look away quickly.

First day at school  
I was tryin to play it cool  
Chillin with my friends, tryin to pretend that I didn't notice you  
3 rows down, second to the left  
With your big brown eyes, and your brand new dress  
Right then I saw my dream come true, yeah

He felt his knees go weak and quickly sat on his desk. He could hear his friends begin talking about what this year would be like. Nick took a deep breath and looked to her again, her smile radiant. The young curly-haired boy stood to his feet carefully and made his way over to her.  
The young girl looked up and smiled at him, "Hello. I'm Peyton."

Cause my knees got weak, knocked off my feet  
Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
Can't let go, my heart says whoa  
Girl I gotta let you know

Nick opened his mouth but no words came just a small squeak. He blushed and looked down. The girl, Peyton, giggled and smiled at him.  
"H-hi...I'm...." He was cut off.  
"Nicholas, please take a seat." They both shot their eyes to the teacher and he nodded.  
"Yes, ma'am." Nick walked over to his seat and sat, looking down in a shy way. He had just completely embarrassed himself in front of that girl Peyton.

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time, it's a crime  
I can't deny it's true  
Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
Crazy, crazy  
Crush on you_

**After School**  
Nick had stared at her all day, every class. He just couldn't help it, he was mesmorized...  
"Nicholas!!!" He spun around as he heard his name and widened his eyes, "That is your name, right?" She asked.  
He slowly nodded, "Y-Yeah..... and you're Peyton, right?" He smiled when she nodded at him. They both walked out of the school, talking and laughing some, their smiles never leaving their faces.

_Gonna walk you home, talk on the phone  
Tell you how I'm feelin when we're all alone  
Gonna jump and shout, sing it out loud  
Girl you know there'll be no doubt_

**5 Years Later**  
Instant friends is what they became that day. Best friends, really.  
"When are you going to tell her, Nick?" His brother, Kevin, asked that day.  
"Tell who, what?" He played dumb.  
"When are you going to tell Peyton how you feel?!" Kevin seemed a bit frustrated, "5 years, Nick! 5 years and you've said NOTHING. She deserves to know!"  
"Yeah.... But what happens when I tell her...? What happens if nothing changes? Or if it does change?" Nick seemed a bit nervous.  
"That's a chance you have to take, little brother." Kevin answered then left him with his thoughts. Nick knew his brother was right, right about it all.

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you(crazy kinda crush on you)  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time, it's a crime  
I can't deny it's true  
Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
Crazy, crazy(crazy, crazy)  
Crush on you  
(Whoo)  
(Hey Yeah)  
(Crazy kinda crush on you)_

***tink, tink, tink*** Nick heard pebbles being thrown at his windowed door, leading to his balcony. He opened the door and walked out only to be greeted by a pebble to the head, "OW!"  
"Woopsy daisy! Sorry Nickie.... my bad." The girl laughed. Peyton, he knew it was her. "Wanna hang out?"  
"Yeah, sure." He laughed. Nick started to climb down a vine and latter to the side of his balcony.  
"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!!! You're going to kill yourself!" Peyton yelled.  
"Nah, not really," he smiled at her when he got down, "Let's go, buddy!!"  
The two linked arms and skipped a bit toward the park. Peyton at this time would sing, "We're off to see the wizard!!!!"  
Nick just laughed, "Joe is rubbing off on you..." She just nodded then ran to a swing in the park.  
"Push me!!!" She demanded yelled. Nick shook his head, laughing and walked over, pushing her on the swing. "Weee!!!" Peyton laughed and smiled. "Thank you!"  
"Anytime, what are...uhh...best friends for." Nick said with a sigh and went to sit under a tree before she joined him, playing a little with his curly locks.  
Peyton had a worried expression, "Nick, what's wrong?" He looked down. "Nicholas..."

_Cause my knees got weak, knocked off my feet  
Tried but I couldn't find the words to speak  
Can't let go, my heart says whoa  
Girl I gotta let you know_

He looked up to her beautiful brown eyes, thinking of the day they met. Nick swallowed and moved in, kissing her lightly, She smiled and pressed in before he pulled back, "Be mine?" Nick asked hopefully.  
She sighed gently, "Finally..." Peyton kissed him again.

_Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you  
And though I try to forget you it doesn't matter what I do  
On my mind all the time, it's a crime  
I can't deny it's true  
Cause I got this awesome, amazing crazy kinda crush on you_

His brothers were right..... about everything...

Crazy, crazy  
Crush on you  
Crazy, crazy  
Crush on you


End file.
